nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Gyūki
Gyūki (牛鬼, Gyūki) is a high-ranked subordinate of the Nura group, and one of its board members. He is the chairman of the Gyūki Clan and the kanji for his name means "bull." Appearance Personality Gyūki is frequently described as the type who ruminates over things much like a cow ruminates its meal. He is a careful and meticulous planner, and his plans always have the Nura Clan's best interests at heart. He is generally a quiet and calm person who listens to all the facts before passing judgment, and his opinion is regarded highly. Once he reaches a conclusion, he will see it through to the end. He is greatly effected by people who acknowledge him - hence his loyalty toward Nurarihyon and the eventual change in his opinion of Rikuo. History The Gyūki who is part of the Nura Clan was once a human named Umewakamaru (梅若丸, Umewakamaru) and was born into a house of nobles. At the age of seven, after his father's death, he began serving at the temple on Mt. Hiei to pray for his father's soul, and it was during this time that his mother left him there and went off on her own. Though Umewakamaru showed a great aptitude for studies and learning, his peers at the temple became jealous and injured him several times. Realizing he didn't belong there and missing his mother, he snuck out of the temple and began making his way to the capital. At Ootsu, he was tricked by a pair of yōkai who claimed that his mother was ill and staying with them on Mt. Nejireme. As a result, he was eaten by the same yōkai which had devoured his mother. However, through the power of his hatred and will, he was reborn as a yōkai after his death - destroying the yōkai which had killed his mother and himself in the process. That yōkai was the previous Gyūki, and over time the yōkai who had once been Umewakamaru became known by the same name. In the past, prior to joining Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakō, Gyūki had built up his clan to become one of the strongest warrior factions in the yōkai world. When they battled the Nura Clan, they lost, but Nurarihyon was so impressed by Gyūki that he asked the latter to become part of his Hyakki Yakō. An undetermined amount of time later, Nurarihyon decided to attack Osaka Castle to save Yōhime - an act which Gyūki warned him would be incredibly dangerous. Even so, Gyūki was still among the invading Nura Clan who arrived as Nurarihyon's support to battle Hagoromo Gitsune's forces - where Gyūki fought against the Great Tengu of Mt. Kurama. He was shown on several occasions to have played with Rikuo when the latter was a child. Plot Gyūki Arc Along with Hitotsume Nyūdō and Sorobanbō, he masterminds the Kyūso Clan's attempt at relieving Rikuo of the title of Third. When this proves unsuccessful, he lures Rikuo and the Kiyo Cross Squad to Mt. Nejireme and there tests Rikuo to see if the latter is capable of leading the Nura Clan. Once Gyūki acknowledges this to be true, he attempts to commit an honorable suicide but is stopped by Rikuo, who thanks him for always thinking of the Nura Clan. At the subsequent Nura Clan board meeting, he is cleared of all traitorous charges thanks to Rikuo's judgment. Shikoku Arc Gyūki frequently appears meeting with Rikuo and Mokugyo Daruma concerning the movements of the Shikoku yōkai, as well as working out countermeasures against them. Kyōto Arc Nurarihyon requests that Gyūki travel to Kyōto following Rikuo's departure. Arriving after Tsuchigumo devastates the Nura Clan's forces, Gyūki takes Rikuo to a secluded location to recover and train. Gyūki strikes a deal with the Great Tengu of Mt. Kurama to assist in Rikuo's training, but the tengu takes matters into his own hands when he feels the training is taking too long. Gyūki is amazed when Rikuo first uses matoi against the tengu's subordinates. Relationships Quotes *''"I won't deny that the path our commander follows is that of the beast... but that's what keeps things interesting!!" '' Trivia *Despite not officially being listed as part of the "Rikuo faction," Gyūki not only has a "fear" jacket, but also persuaded (forced) Gozumaru and Mezumaru to wear the jackets as well. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Gyūki Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Nura Clan